Library Antics (Babysmurfrocks Series) / Part 3
Savannah, Dil, and Tommy were reading, well more like looking at the pictures, their books. "Uh Tommy I don't really see the world in my book." Dil said looking over to Tommy "It's there Dilly you just have to use your imagination." Tommy reassured "Yeah Tommy's right Dil, you justs have to use your imagination." Savannah said smiling "Oh ok," Dil nodded While the babies Didi did that, Didi had gotten back to the Pickles' Residence as she got the kids out of the car and took them inside for lunch as it was just about lunch time. The kids ate their lunch as Didi took them outside where they continued reading their books Ebony came to pick up Savannah a little while later, as she went home as Savannah showed her mom her book as Ebony smiled, thanked Didi, and left. "Come on kids, its dinner time, then you'll have a nice bath before going sleepy bye." Didi said picking up Dil as Tommy nodded heading to the kitchen. Tommy and DIl left their books outside on the ground as Spike and Spiffy walked over and sniffed the books. Spiffy then started to chew and rip up Dil's Goober book, before moving to Tommy's Reptar book ripping it up as well. Spike and Spiffy then picked up one of the books and headed out further into to the backyard. Spike and Spiffy began to bury the books in the backyard, while Tommy and Dil finished eating, had their bath, and went to bed. Not knowing the faith of their books and the condition they were in. The next morning went the same as normal, have Brekafast, Tommy watched Reptar, then Dil watched Goober. Soon all of the others came over, as they were put in the playpen. "Hey Tommy," Chuckie said as he smiled as he and Kimi were the last to get there "Hi Chuckie, guess what?" Tommy said "What?" "Yesterday me, Dilly, and Savannah all gots our liberry cards! We have our own tickets to the world now. We even gots neat books that we like." Tommy said taking out his library card showing it to Chuckie "Oh wow neat! Now we all have tickets to the world." Chuckie said "I want to show you guys the Reptar book I gots at the liberry." Tommy said looking around the playpen for the book but couldn't find it. "Uh oh," "What's wrong Tommy?" Savannah asked "I can't finds my Reptar book." Tommy said looking for the book "Have you seens it Dilly?" "No, and now that's I think about I don't where my book is neither." Dil said "Oh no our books are losted!" Tommy exclaimed "Don't worry Tommy, we'll help you finds them." Kimi reassured The babies then went around the house to search for the books, looking anywhere they could think the books would be. It wasn't until they walked outside that DIl noticed the half buried, ruined books. "Tommy, there over there." Dil said pointing to the dirt spot by the tree with the books sticking out a bit "Oh no there runed, Spike and Spiffy must've brokeded them when we lefted them outside yesterday." Tommy said "Well maybe we could take them back to the liberry and gets them fixed." Dil said Just then Angelica came over to them cackling her evil laugh as usual. "Don't you dumb babies know anything? If you bring backed brokeded books back to the liberry they takes your liberry card and you never gets it back and never gets to take books home from the liberry again. Also you would have to go live in outside space." Angelica explained "That's not true Angelica, my daddy brought a book that was a bit brokeded back to the liberry and he still has his liberry card and doesn't live in outside space. He even still gets to take books home from the liberry." Chuckie said "Yeah that's only cause it was a little broked, and he's a grown up." Angelica replied "Anyway it was nice seeing you two dumb babies, hope you have fun in outside space with all the alieums." Angelica teased before cackling and walking away "Do you really thinks that we would have to go lives in outside space Tommy?" Dil asked "Nah she's probably lying, I hope." Tommy said a bit worried, Angelica did lie but there were some times that she was right. "Maybe we could fixes the book ourselves." Savannah suggested "Yeah, maybe we could try and fixes it so we don't have to go lives in outside space. I wouldn't mind living in outside space cause then I would gets to see all the alieums." Dil said "Yeah that might works you guys asides I like living heres." Tommy said picking up his ruined book "Me too Tommy, I'd miss you if you had to go lives in outside space." Chuckie said "Well then what are we waitin fors let's go fix those books!" Savannah said "Yeah," The others cheered Tommy opened the play pen as they all headed up to Tommy and Dil's room to see if they could try and fix the books. 'Go to Part 4 ' Category:Babysmurfrocks' articles Category:Library Antics Chapters Category:Babysmurfrocks' Series stories